the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dremora
Dremora are a race featured in the Elder Scrolls series. They are a humanoid-type of Daedra. Dremora usually remain loyal to Mehrunes Dagon, but some follow their own path. Overview Dremora are one of the rare species of Daedra which are not only sentient, but capable of human speech. Unlike other sentient species, such as Golden saints or Dark seducers, the Dremora primarily speak in their own language and use Nibenese only for taunting human opponents. Dremora always have robotic, distorted voices. Appearance Dremora are humanoid beings of above average size, typically appearing as male with black-and-red faces, and sometimes small stubs of horns. They are fully sentient and most are powerful warriors or spellcasters. They are the most powerful and intelligent of the lesser daedra, to the point of governing over other daedra on behalf of their Lord. Higher-ranking Dremora are often larger in physique than a Nord male. Dremora are always heavily armored and even the spellcaster's robes provide heavy armor protection. Culture Dremora have developed a complex social structure, with each individual belonging to a particular caste. The castes are assigned titles in the Daedric Language; these are the names by which most people refer to an individual Dremora. Their culture is almost exclusively devoted to combat, primarily in defense of Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion as well as troops for his offensive plans. Within Dremora culture, most members do not have a distinct identity. All members of a given caste are treated as essentially identical. Their choices of weapons, armor and skill specialties are common within the entire subtype. Only a few Dremora achieve a social status high enough to be granted a unique name. These Dremora are often the highest ranking generals on Dagon's army and are granted a great deal of independence. The highest-ranking Dremora are also more likely to engage in conversation with non-Dremora, although the tone is still one of extreme condescension. Varieties of Daedra divides the Kyn castes into three basic groups: soldiers, commanders, and nobility. In addition, there are a few specialized Dremora, which may be previously unknown subtypes, or may simply be specialized members of an existing subtype. Military Soldier Rank The soldier subtypes are the rank and file of Mehrunes Dagon's army, and are fairly numerous on his plane of Oblivion. They are roughly apprentice level in their chosen skill set, with conjurers being able to summon scamps. Churl Rank Churls are the lowest ranking foot soldiers among the Kyn, appearing from the start of the game, and will level up along with the player. Higher ranking Dremora will often use the term "churl" when hurling insults at the player, clearly indicating their status within Kyn society. All Churl carry a Dremora Mace. Fighters and mages may have enchantments on their maces, while bowmen will have a light bow and field arrows. Caitiff Rank The Caitiff are the irregulars of the Kyn army, and begin appearing around level 6. In addition to their normal heavy armor, melee-type Caitiff will be carrying a Dremora Caitiff Shield. Like the Churl, these will be carrying a mace, though more likely to be enchanted, and the bowmen will have a light bow and field arrows. A conjuration spell called Summon Dremora will summon a Caitiff armed with mace and shield. However the Caitiff frequently uses lightning attacks as well. Kynval Rank Val is a Kyn word implying a type of leadership or nobility, making Kynval roughly equivalent to a knight. They wear normal armor and melee warriors may be wearing a helmet. Fighter and mage Kynval are equipped with a longsword, which may be enchanted, while bowmen are equipped with a mace, normal bow, and broad headed arrows. Officer Rank There are two Dremora "officer" ranks, which act as both military commanders and members of what passes for regional government among the Kyn. At these ranks, Dremora begin to reach Journeyman level in their chosen skills, particularly Destruction spells; conjurers may summon flame atronachs in addition to scamps. Kynreeve Rank A reeve is a term for a regional official roughly equivalent to a Colonel. Kynreeve are the police of the Kyn, as well as field commanders for lower-ranked Dremora. They typically begin replacing the Caitiff. Kynreeve melee units carry Dremora Kynreeve Shields, and possibly a Dremora Kynreeve Helmet. Bowman will carry a Dremora mace, normal bow, and broad headed arrows; fighters and mages will carry a Dremora longsword. Kynmarcher Rank The Kynmarcher is the ranking official in a typical outpost, tower, or local area. They are roughly equivalent to a minor lord, high ranking General or duke in Imperial nobility They have a tendency to conjure flame atronachs instead of scamps, making them fairly similar to Kynreeve. Noble Rank At the top of the Dremora chain of command are two noble subtypes. These Dremora are a good deal stronger than the lower ranks, for several reasons. One major difference is that, unlike most other Dremora, these types level along with the player. They also have access to more powerful spells, including reflection and spell absorption. At the highest levels, the mages will begin summoning powerful daedra, including daedroth and Xivilai. Markynaz The term markynaz translates approximately into dremora lord, and hold a position somewhat near a grand duke or count. They are members of the Markyn, the Council of Lords which presides over the Dremora society. Markynaz mages receive a magicka boost similar to the Mage birthsign. Markynaz mages and fighters carry claymores, and the fighters will almost always be wearing a Dremora Kynmarcher Helmet (though a stronger version than that worn by a Kynmarcher). The bowman are still equipped with heavy bows and barbed arrows, but now carry longswords instead of maces. As an interesting side note, the only female Dremora in the game is a Dremora Markynaz bowwoman. They can cast a conjuration spell called Summon Dremora Lord, which allows them to summon a melee-type of Markynaz. Valkynaz Rank The upper echelon of Mehrunes Dagon's Dremora army are the Valkynaz, or Dremora Princes. They are all members of the Valkyn, Mehrunes Dagon's personal "royal guard". They are not frequently seen on Tamriel, and prefer to stay inside the towers in the Deadlands of Oblivion. These Dremora are much better equipped than their lower ranking cousins. Melee and magic attackers wield a Daedric War Hammer, and missile attackers carry a Daedric Bow (usually with 3 - 10 barbed arrows). The melee and missile attackers have also replaced their Dremora armor with the superior Daedric armor, but show no signs of wearing a Daedric helmet, ironic for the lower-ranking Markynaz, who do. In addition to their new appearance, they now have long hair, colored dark red. Trivia & Notes (To Be Added) Category:Races Category:Elder Scrolls Races Category:Demons